


A Debt Owed

by TaymeeLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Minor Character Death at beginning, Rich Otabek, Russian Mafia, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri in Lingirie, Yuri pimping himself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri had always been told that they moved to Canada when he was young for a better life, and whenever he'd ask why his mother wasn't there he'd always been told that she was still back in Russia. It isn't how things went though, and that’s what he was finding out now. As it turns out, Yuri's parents, Anna and Boris, had got into a wreck when Yuri was young. They were all in the car together, but Yuri had only got some scratches from the accident. Both his parents and the two bravada soldiers in the other car, had passed. Nikolai, Yuri's grandfather, knew that the leaders of the syndicate wouldn't take too kindly to their soldiers passing at the hands of civilians, so he took Yuri and ran away to Vancouver, Canada. That's how they all ended up in this mess today. Ten years later they had found Nikolai and Yuri.





	A Debt Owed

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank You to my lovely artist for drawing the art that this fic is based on. I hope I did you good](https://nritsuka.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You to Chrissy for Beta-ing this <3

Yuri was cuffed to a chair, he felt his wrists chafing with the metal digging into them as he fought his restraints to reach his grandpa on his knees in front of him and Yakov Feltsman, the head honcho of the Russian mafia, behind him with one of Yakov's men holding Yuri's head to face them. 

"Sit still you little brat," the man behind him spoke in English, his accent making it hard for Yuri to understand him. Yuri couldn't get a good look at him, but he'd seen the man's spiky brown hair when he'd grabbed Yuri. 

"You did this to yourself," the older Russian said in their native language as he brought the blade down and through Nikolai's neck. He looked back up to Yuri pointing to him and speaking in English, learning that grandpa hadn't taught the child any Russian after their escape to Canada, and the boy had all but forgot how to speak or understand it. "You will take on your family's debt. Bring me 5,000 Dollars by the end of the week or you will have to work for me until your debt is paid." 

Yuri sat in the chair flabbergasted, even after everyone left and his wrists and feet were free of their metal prison. The foot soldiers left with Nikolai's body to take back to Russia to use as proof to not mess with them. He sat there staring at the bloodstain left behind from his grandfather's head and body. 5,000 U.S. dollars was roughly 280,000 Rubles, he had no idea how he could get that much money in a week. He ran through all the items in his head he could sell thinking of the estimate of what he'd get for each, but every time he did the numbers there was no way he'd even get 200 dollars. Standing on numb legs, he walked out of the warehouse rubbing his wrists as he walked in the cold streets of Vancouver thinking on anyway he could get that much money. 

"How much?" A guy he passed on the street asked him after a whistle. Yuri kept walking, but wondered at what the guy meant. He walked all the way back to their ransacked apartment sitting on the couch before he finally broke down in tears. Nikolai had been all he'd known for the last ten years, had protected him with everything he had, and now at seventeen he was left alone to find a way to get an outrageous amount of money within a week, or he'd have to be a soldier and do who knows what kind of evil things to repay a debt from a car wreck he didn't even know about until a half hour ago. 

The words from the man on the street came screaming back into his head as he figured out a way to get the money. He'd heard news stories about girls selling their virginity, he figured if they could do it he could too, right? He sucked in a deep breath and wiped away his tears before he grabbed his laptop and began searching for sites to put himself up for a bid, hoping and praying that someone would pay the amount he had to get and he could pay the Russian's back then he would try to run away from them and not be found for a while, or ever. It had taken them ten years to find him the first time, he hoped when he ran next it'd take them just as long if not longer to find him. 

He knew that taking dance since he was little had helped him keep his body in good shape. He also knew that he was above the age of consent, but that everything about selling his virginity at age seventeen would be wrong. Grandpa Nikolai had also taught him other things that were a little more on the seedy side of right, in between taking him to dance classes and school, he'd teach Yuri how to pick locks and how to enter in places without being seen or heard- to be honest, it's how he got their television. He figured that stealing from his john could be the way he got the rest of the money if the person buying him for the night didn't pay as much as he needed. Yuri started his bidding at 3,000 U.S. Dollars, figuring he'd be able to sell himself in a few days if the bid wasn't so high and whatever he'd find something at the person's house or apartment to steal on his way out to cover the other 2,000. 

Thinking about all that he'd learned and his plan for his bid, he got up and walked to the bathroom to rub some water on his face to cool it from all the crying he had been doing. Once done he walked quietly walked up the stairs to Mila's apartment. He knew she'd have something for him to wear for his picture for the safest site he found, and that she would have just bought them so they'd be clean. He knocked on the door to make sure no one was home, having a cover story of wanting some sugar if the older lady was. 

The pink leopard print negligee with the matching panties caught Yuri's eye as soon as he let himself into the apartment. They sat on the kitchen chair right next to the Victoria's Secrets bag, they were brand new and Yuri had to hold in the squeal he wanted to let out over them. Snatching them off the chair he placed his thank you note where they once sat- just because he was thieving didn't mean he couldn't say thank you. 

Back in his apartment, he cleaned up a bit so he could pose for the picture. He would let people know that he was a boy, but he was going to use the whole twink thing to his use- even if he wasn't technically one and was more in the world of jail bait he wasn't about to let the men and women who would bid on him know that. 

"I am Yuri. I am a twenty-one year old virgin who is willing to give it up to the highest bidder." 

He wasn't so proud of what he wrote, it sounded too much like a child wrote it, but he figured people wouldn't read it anyways, they would just look at his picture. With the apartment now clean he posed standing next to his bed in his new outfit. His face not showing in the picture as it just showed the endless lines of muscle and skin he was made of. The open back of the outfit made it easier to pull around the side with one hand, to show off his lower abs and v-cut muscles that pointed down to his little cock trapped in the shear material, his other hand landed on his thigh to pose beautifully. He faced a little to the side so that the hand on his thigh made his body look even smaller, while also helping to show off his predominant collar bone. 

Only a day after the post went up someone had put in a 7,000 Dollar bid. He paced his apartment wondering what kind of person would buy him for that much, but couldn't dwell on it much, the end of the week was approaching faster and faster with each passing second. Accepting the bid, and his fate to whomever had made it, he closed out the sale and sent an email to the person who bought him. 

The email he received a few hours later explained that the man who had bought him was Otabek Altin. Yuri stared slack jaw at his computer, the Altin's immigrated to Canada a few generations ago and were some of the richest and most powerful people in Vancouver. Their money coming from the movie industry that they'd help build there, that rivaled and sometimes even surpassed the expectations that Hollywood had in the U.S. Their eldest son was Otabek, he was twenty and every bit of a rich spoiled brat that people would assume a trust fund baby would be. There was never any pictures of the other boy smiling, and he was never pictured with a significant other, Yuri didn't even imagine in his wildest dreams that he'd be into same sex couples, or approve of them. 

The meeting was set for later that night, Yuri now only had three days to get Yakov his money, so he tried to hurry the transaction as much as he could. They would meet at Yuri's apartment before heading wherever Otabek would take them. Yuri knew he shouldn't let Otabek know where he lived, but figured he was going to be moving after this anyways, so it didn't matter if it was known where he lived since he wouldn't be there for much longer. 

He showered, cleaned, and shaved everything the best he could as his hands uncontrollably shook. It wasn't as if he'd dreamed losing his virginity would be something special out of a movie or something, but he had hoped it be something more than basically pimping himself out to the highest bidder. Looking down at his freshly shaved body he slid himself into the sheer gown and waited for the doorbell to ring to announce his john. As the doorbell rang, Yuri ran towards his coat closet and picked up the black trench coat to put over his outfit and slipped into his ballet shoes. He pushed the purple and pink kitten ears into his pocket that would complete the outfit, opting to put them on when he took the coat off at Otabek's place. 

"Coming," he yelled towards the door. His Russian accent coming out more with his nerves. He'd learned how to mostly talk without it in the last ten years, forgetting the language was easier when he'd learned to talk like a native Canadian. "Hey, why are you staring at me asshole?" Yuri articulated beautifully when he opened the door staring into Otabek's brown eyes that wouldn't look away from his own. 

"Your eyes," the other boy breathed out, "they are like a soldiers." 

"Yea, whatever. Let's just get this over with," he choked out, never one to take a compliment easily. 

They followed each other down the stairs to the door exiting the complex, sharing little looks of wonder at the other as they stepped together. Reaching the outside world Yuri stopped, he stared at the motorbike waiting for him to get on it. The all black Harley Davidson motorcycle screamed everything Yuri was supposed to stay away from, yet called quietly to him to rebel since his grandpa wasn't here anymore to see him get on one. He huddled against the door jam, eyes big as his brain raced with what to do next. 

"Yuri, get on," Otabek ordered where he sat with his hands on the handles waiting to spin the throttle and leave till his passenger was settled. He threw the helmet at Yuri, "What'll it be, you coming or not?" 

Yuri swallowed hard before stepping away from the wall, he placed the helmet on his head and fixed the straps to fit. The trench coat under his but as to not flap in the wind and get stuck in the back tire, he placed his hands around Otabek's waist and told him it was okay to go, feet hanging loose by his sides. 

"You put those here," Otabek instructed, grabbing onto Yuri's leg, caressing his naked calf as his hand lowered to Yuri's foot and placed it on the back foot bars. 

The ride to Otabek's house went quickly, the older boy weaved in and out of traffic with an ease that made Yuri cling tighter to him. 

"This is all yours," Yuri asked astonished as they pulled up at the biggest house Yuri had ever seen. It was three stories and had to have at least ten bedrooms in it. It seemed too big of a house for a boy just a few years older than him to live in by himself. 

"I do. My parents were all too happy to send me to my own home as soon as I turned eighteen, it does get lonely sometimes here all by myself." 

They entered and Yuri thought his jaw was going to hit the floor, the outside looked fancy, but the inside was even more ornate than he thought it would be. Platinum, silver, and gold covered every surface of the entryway as two sets of stairs wound upstairs on either side of him. To his left was what could only be described as a sitting room, to his right was a dining room, neither looked like they'd been used that much, if ever. Otabek grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs towards the bedroom they would spend the night. 

Yuri wasted no time as soon as the bedroom door was closed he reached in his coat pocket and pinned the ears to his hair then stripped off the overcoat throwing it on the chair in the corner of the room that was bigger than the apartment he once shared with his grandfather, his ballet slippers kicked off to feel the soft carpet under his toes. He stood there and waited for what the other boy would ask of him to do. 

"Damn," Otabek gawped under his breath staring at the pale skin that was waiting for him to explore as he began walking forward til his mouth collided with Yuri's, their lips moved together as their tongues played for dominance. Yuri was pushed back into the door as Otabek's tongue won out when Yuri moaned into the kiss. 

Otabek grabbed onto Yuri's pert ass and lifted until Yuri got the picture and wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist. The kiss continued as Otabek shed his own clothes, then walked backwards towards the bed, he felt his legs hit the bed and broke the kiss to throw Yuri on his back. Yuri bounced before he crawled back to lay in the middle of the bed. 

"Would it be okay, if I played with you a little first," Otabek questioned as he walked his fingers up Yuri's soft legs. 

"Uh. Uhm. Sure." Yuri was lost in the tanned skin that was kneeling at his feet. He'd felt Otabek stripping when they were kissing, but didn't think he'd be completely naked before Yuri even took off a stitching of clothes himself. 

Otabek kissed Yuri's left knee before he got off the bed and walked over to a drawer in the dresser. He pulled a pink dildo out still in its store packaging. The plastic around the toy read 'Lovehoney Body Rocker 10 Functions Remote Control Vibrating Prostate Massager' Yuri stared at the toy, he'd never even thought there was products out there made for men. The toy was about the length of Otabek's fingers and had three different ridged sections on it. 

"I figure since it's your first time we should go a bit slow?" 

"I- I didn't think you would," Yuri confessed. 

"That's why I placed that high of a bid. I wanted you to be with someone who would take care of you, not use you. I figured there had to be a reason you were selling your virginity and I wanted you to end up with someone nice and closer to your age." 

Yuri looked away halfway through Otabek's confession. The butterflies he was feeling before he'd been picked up coming back with a vengeance as he started to feel bad for lying about his age. He almost thought of letting Otabek know his actual age, but lost all train of thought when Otabek started mouthing a line above his panties from hip to hip. 

"Can we start now," Otabek asked for permission as he stared up at Yuri's eyes. His own blown wide with lust the brown around them just a little ring of honey around black. His tongue playing at Yuri's hipbones, licking their way down to wear the panties sat. Yuri shook his head yes not trusting his words to work right. 

With permission Otabek's hands slid their way up Yuri's legs before hooking onto the underwear and pulling them down. Yuri's half hard dick tumbled out of the sheer material and landed on his stomach, a tiny moan left his mouth as the material moved down until they were thrown without care onto the floor. Otabek pushed his legs apart and kissed his way down from Yuri's tiny bare balls until he reached where he was headed. He licked and kissed around the entrance until he pushed his tongue in, his hands stroking Yuri's thighs as he went on when they began to tremble. 

When he felt Yuri was ready he felt around on the bed for the lube he'd placed there, flipping open the cap with his thumb before reaching over Yuri's stomach to pour some onto his fingers, all the while his tongue still moving and playing around inside Yuri. He pulled away and replaced his tongue with his finger, he was met with little resistance but waited before adding a second. 

Yuri was confused with all the things he was feeling. The tongue inside of him felt weird at first, but the finger being pushed into him caused him to let out a loud moan. He covered his mouth with his hand as he began to bite his knuckles, closing his eyes and just feeling. The movements of the digit inside of his caused his body to awaken with bliss that outweighed the slight pain he felt as a second was added. His body tensed for a moment before he breathed out a relaxing breath and felt the same pleasant hum coursing through his veins. 

He closed his eyes and gave into everything, he let the world around him fall away until all that was left was him and Otabek. He felt a third pushing against him and brought his legs up to his chest to hug them tightly. Otabek let out a mewl at the site of his lover being flexible before roughly pushing the third finger in beside the rest. 

"Beka," he whined as he pushed back on the fingers. He didn't think he could be an active participant until he heard the sharp intake of breath from his lover. He continued to push back on the fingers, 'till they hit a spot inside of him that caused him to lose his holding on his legs. They kicked out as his upper body convulsed up. His eyes shooting open as he stared at his lover in question and apology for almost kicking him. 

"It's okay, Yura, you want me to do it again?" 

Yuri left his legs laying at his sides open and put his hands up on the headboard to grab onto the railings, he set in for that feeling again before he shook his okay. He closed his eyes again as he felt Otabek push the three fingers back inside of him. The digits explored for a moment before they found that spot again and Yuri saw stars. Commands of 'again' and 'more' falling from his lips without his control as he got lost in the snow surrounding his vision. 

"Can I try the toy now?" 

"Yes, God yes, will it make me see stars?" 

"It should make you speak with God," Otabek laughed. 

Yuri stayed in his position with his eyes closed, listening to the plastic tabs on the side of the wrapper being opened. The next moment he felt the silicone sections being slowly pushed into him one by one. When they were all in Otabek moved them around until Yuri's cries of pleasure changed into their more high pitched whines that he made when that amazing spot inside of him was touched. Otabek kept the toy there before he removed his hands, Yuri opened his eyes to stare at Otabek to watch what happened next. 

Otabek reached for the controller still in the box, it already having come with batteries, and turned it on to the first setting. The toy inside of him came to life, his upper body convulsing on the bed as his legs tried to close to keep the feelings he was experiencing locked inside of him. Otabek rubbed his sides again and leaned forward, pulling the his legs apart, to kiss on Yuri's neck, whispering sweet nothings of praise into his skin and moved the settings up again. This time his hands on Yuri's waist kept the boy from writing on the bed. 

"Think you can handle more kitten," Otabek grinned. 

Yuri almost swallowed his tongue at the pet name. He'd always loved cats and all things with ears and tails, hell it's why he loved that he found this outfit, but he didn't think Otabek would ever call him one. Hell, he didn't think his slip at calling his lover Beka would go over well, but it was returned with 'Yura' it was another thing he'd never been called. He almost felt a little saddened that this would end when he got the money and left, wishing that the feelings and emotions the man was bringing out in him would continue to grow and fester until they became more. 

"Yes, god yes. More. More. More." It seemed as if Yuri had forgot all words in the English language but those few. A chuckle was heard by his ear as the lips by them descended down until they reached his aching member laid untouched until now. Otabek's tongue licked up the underside before his lips closed around the head. Yuri was so lost in the pleasure that when he felt the lips touch the base of his dick and Beka swallowed around him, his voice went out as the cry of pleasure that left his mouth as he emptied himself into Otabek's waiting throat. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I was supposed to warn you or something. I'm sorry," Yuri whined when he returned to Earth and realized he was supposed to give a heads up to Otabek. 

"It's okay, that was hot," Otabek swallowed. "And we were only on the second setting." 

Yuri had forgot about the constant hum of vibrations inside of him until then, he figured now that the setting was still pretty low and he'd just been surprised when it'd just turned on. He felt his body screaming at him in over stimulation, but couldn't bring himself to ask for a stop to the pulsating silicone.

Otabek however had another idea as he turned the toy off and removed it. He grabbed Yuri by his waist before moving so that he was sitting against the headboard with Yuri straddling his hips. Yuri was surprised when he moved around to get comfortable to feel a hard object pushing against his backside. Turning his head to look behind him he saw what Otabek was working with and shuddered at the thought that that would soon be inside of him, he raised himself up to move over the large cock. However, Otabek's hands on his hips stopped him.

"Not yet, kitten, we're not done with playing enough for you to be ready for this." He rubbed the head of his cock against Yuri's fluttering hole. "We're not done with your toy yet," he finished roughly pushing the toy back in and using the remote in his other hand to turn it up to setting number seven. 

Yuri fell forward onto Otabek's chest as he screamed his satisfaction at the action into the hard muscles there. Remembering again that he could be an active participant in this, Yuri sat up a bit to put his hands on Otabek's shoulders and moved his hips to push back on the toy inside of him. This position was much better than the last, as every movement he made brought him new pleasure. When he pushed back he could feel the toy rubbing directly inside of him at that bundle of nerves that made him lose his mind. Pushing forward he could feel his dick rubbing against Otabek's which now was heald with his hand, causing his soft dick to grow harder the more he worked himself. 

"Ah. More. Mmm. Beka. Please." Yuri begged, Otabek let out a small chuckle as he moved the speed up to eight and grabbed around Yuri's bareback to hold him close to him. "More. More. Please." Yuri still whined, not being able to more now. Being young helped him recuperate fast and the constant playing of the bundle of nerves inside of him making him hard again and in no time he was close to coming again, he just thought if he could get some friction on his dick that was more than just Otabek's hard abs he'd be able to come again. 

"Do it without being touched, like a good boy can," Otabek commanded rubbing his hand down Yuri's back towards his pert ass and caressing the skin there. He massaged the boys back with one hand as the other grabbed onto the handle of the toy and began pushing and pulling on it. 

Yuri was shaking in his pent up pleasure, he'd never imagined it'd be something he could do- coming untouched- but the more Otabek played with him the more he figured out he could. "Come for me, Kitten," was whispered in his ear after some time and turning up the toy until it was at setting number ten. After a moment, he was sure he'd lost all sense of anything but the ecstasy he was currently feeling. It was like a flood came over him as he spilled onto his and his lovers middle. 

"Good Kitten. You're such a good boy," Otabek praised running his hand through Yuri's hair, Yuri said nothing but the keen at being praised that fell from his lips. 

Yuri could still feel his body squirm at the stimulation it was just brought to as Otabek switched their positions again and he landed on his back. Otabek's mouth on his as soon as they got where he wanted them to be. They kissed languidly as Yuri's lithe body calmed down and the toy was taken from inside of him. 

"No," Yuri complained breaking the kiss. 

"Don't worry, Yura, we're not done yet. You still have this," Otabek reminded as he rubbed his aching member against Yuri's pulsing hole again, "or have you forgotten that I still haven't technically taken your virginity yet." 

"Oh. My. God. You are going to be the death of me, Beka," Yuri grumbled with little heat behind his words. 

"You ready," Otabek wondered, figuring the answer should be no, but he would ask anyways. He was learning his new lover had quite the stamina. 

"In- in a moment. Can- can you just shut up and kiss me right now?" 

Otabek smiled leaning forward and kissing Yuri passionately. Yuri's one hand ended up in his hair while the other scratched marks into his back, his legs curling around his waist. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever til Yuri broke it to catch his breath. He looked up into Otabek's golden eyes and felt his heart skip. Otabek was nothing of the spoiled rich kid he'd thought he'd be and it was messing with Yuri's emotions to have Otabek care for him so much. 

"Now. Please." Yuri begged, hoping that sex would take his mind and heart off of the track that they were going down. 

"As you wish, Yura." 

Otabek pulled back to sit on his knees as he looked around the bed to find where the lube had gone. Once he found it he poured some right on his dick, closing his eyes in pleasure letting out a moan as his dick finally felt something around it and knowing that it was about to feel something better, Otabek had to quickly grab around his base to stop from coming at just the imagery his mind was dreaming up of the moments to come. 

"Ready?" 

"Shut up, and stick your dick in me already, Beka." Yuri ordered. He was tired of Otabek asking his permission for everything, but at the same time he was glad for the distraction. 

Otabek slowly pushed forward, the electrifying heat surround him bit by bit was equally agonizing and satisfying. Once he was fully sheathed in Yuri he took a moment to calm himself down. "Fuck, your so tight." 

"Well, what did you expect." Yuri shot back, still sassy even after two orgasms and with a dick in his ass, he was proud if he could say so himself, "Your taking my virginity, asshat. Now, move!" 

Otabek chuckled at his lovers mouth and figured if he could talk like that, he was ready for what Otabek had been waiting for all night. "I'm not going to take it easy on you," he warned before pulling out and pushing back in. He set a brutal pace right away, headboard hitting the wall at how strong his thrusts were. Yuri cried out every movement, his hands moving between keeping him in place by holding on for dear life against the bars in the headboard and by grabbing onto Otabek's back and clawing it like a cat would a scratching post. 

Yuri was lost in pleasure again, the merciless almost unbearable prodding movements made were too much for him. He, again, was proven wrong by his body as he felt himself harden every time a thrust hit that spot inside of him combined with the overall movements inside of him. He could feel the head of his cock hit Otabek's belly button every time the older man pulled out enough. 

Getting his virginity taken was nothing his wildest dreams could have imagined. The slip and slide of the thick long member inside of him was something he thought would never happened when he saw the size of Otabek's dick. He was glad now that Otabek had taken his time to get Yuri open through the dildo. He thought about how next time he would ask Otabek to not work so hard to get him open so he could relish in that mix of pain and pleasure he knew now to be there as he slowly started to move a hand to wrap around himself. 

"No," Otabek slapped his hand away, "You know you can do it without being touched like a good boy, don't you want to keep being a good boy for me?" Yuri eager moan was all the answer he needed. "I know your close again, I've come to learn your moans. You can do it again. You know you can. Come for me again, Kitten. One. Last. Time for me," thrusting harder into that bundle in the last words he spoke. 

"Ah. Fuck," Yuri cursed as he felt his body lock up, his toes curling and he came again, it dribbling down onto his stomach. Little spurt after spurt was pushed out of him as Otabek worked him through his orgasm by making sure to hit that spot inside of him every thrust. 

The feeling of Yuri spasming around him was all the cue Otabek needed as he finally let himself go. All he'd cared about was bringing his boy pleasure, and now that he'd accomplished that it was his own time. He dove forward twice more before pausing deep inside Yuri, he placed his hand on his lovers stomach and felt the head of his dick. A smile on his face as he fell over the ledge, eyes fixated on that spot and watching it bulge out a little when Otabek was done. 

He kept his hand on that spot on Yuri's stomach as he pulled out. He pushed down and watched as the come started to leak out of his lovers well used hole, a tiny cry escaped Yuri's mouth when the felt the come dribble from inside of him. 

"There'll be plenty more of that if you stay with me." 

It took Yuri more than a few moments to figure out what was said, his mind still too fuzzy from his last orgasm, "Stay with you? As what? Some kind of kept boy?" He spit out with less venom than he'd wished when his voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper. 

"Well, yea. Kind of." 

Yuri used all the strength he could to push Otabek from atop him. His movements slow and shaky as he got up to find his underwear and coat. "I refuse to be bought. I owed some bad people money and this was a one time thing. Beside, I lied to you anyways, I'm only seventeen." 

Otabek visibly paled at the words spoke to him. This time with Yuri's voice spitting acid at him he could tell that his thoughts on the boy needing protection was more serious than he'd originally thought when he'd seen the post on the website. "I- I can protect you. My people can bring the money to whomever you owe money to, and I can have my body guards follow you to school so they don't try and harm you still. Please, I can't lose you again." 

"Again," Yuri didn't think they'd ever met before, at least he never thought he'd know the infamous Altin child until today. 

"Yes again. I was in a dance class with you a few years ago, you still have the same eyes. Soldiers eyes, like I said when I picked you up tonight. Then we met again about a year ago, well not met, you had a blind date with me and when I saw the man you'd grown up to be I got scared I wouldn't be enough and ran. I- I knew the picture was you from the scar by your belly button. You'd gotten that my last day of dance class when another student lost his footing while practicing his spins and fell into the mirror, you were too close to it and got that 'y' shaped cut on your side." 

Yuri stared slack jawed throughout the whole confession, his panties in his hand ready to put on. He looked down at his stained slip and lifted up the left side of it to show the same hip he'd shown in his picture. "You knew I was me from a scar I got eight years ago?" 

"Yes, please stay. You don't have to be a kept boy if you don't want to. Just- just be my boyfriend." 

"You really think you can protect me against the Russian Mafia?" 

"Of course, I've got employee's from the Italian Mob in my pocket. They'd love to protect you." 

"Would- would I have to have sex with them too?" 

"Hell no," Otabek growled back getting off the bed to walk towards Yuri. "Your ass is all mine, Kitten." 

Yuri put the panties on and excused himself to the bathroom to thing about the offer as he cleaned himself up a bit. He finally decided to take Otabek up on his offer, including having one of Beka's men accompany him to the drop off. Michele, or as he preferred to be called Mickey, went to the drop with him. Yakov was there again personally to make sure that the debt was paid and didn't look one bit happy to see Yuri had gotten himself mixed up with the Italian Mob. 

"This is the end of our business," Yuri stated dropping the bag of 5,000 U.S. Dollars at Yakov's feet, "and I want my grandfather's body delivered to the Altin Estate by the end of next week." 

Mickey and Yuri walked off before Yakov or his men could answer. "You know that probably wasn't smart?" Mickey commented when they got back into the bulletproof S.U.V. that Otabek as provided for the trip. 

"Let it be known that I'm not the smartest out there, but I still hope they give me my grandfather's body so I can give him a proper burial. For now though, could you take me a few places before I go home to be with Beka?"

**Author's Note:**

> A) That's a real toy, but I forgot where I put the link for it.  
> B) I wanted to leave it open ended for the reader to decide what happens next.  
> ((Though since I'm a sucker for this kinda au, there's no telling if I will or will not come back to it.))


End file.
